One Plus One Makes Three
by xXTheGameXx
Summary: *THIS WILL BE CONTINUED AT A LATER DATE* Cassie has been keeping a rather large secret from Ryder and Dean...they're related...as in father and daughter. Now Ryder has gone off on her own to find a father she never knew and Dean doesn't even know that she exists. *Rated M for language, no slash*
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

"Ryder, I'm home!" Cassie called out as she walked through the front door. There was no response. She dumped her stuff from her office at from the paper by the hall table and dropped her keys in the dish on the counter. "Ryder, you home?" Cassie called out again. Silence. She looked down the chilly hallway. There were no lights on. There was no unbelievably loud rock music blasting from behind the black bedroom door. Cassie shifted uncomfortably on the couch. There was something very wrong with this situation. Something, something was wrong. Cassie could feel it deep down in her gut. She got up from her spot on the couch and crept gingerly down the hallway towards the Ryder's bedroom. "I'm coming in, Ryder…" Cassie warned lightly. She was scared about what she might see. With a silently gust of wind as her only answer, Cassie crept into the bedroom.

She was greeted by the stares of rock posters plastered over the red walls around the bedroom. The bed was suspiciously made. She looked past the posters and the made up bed to dresser across the room. Ryder's music player was gone, but her cell phone was placed on top of a piece of paper flapping in the wind coming through an open window. Cassie was reluctant to open the letter, but she opened it anyway. Then out of nowhere she heard the front door slam shut and her car engine start up. Cassie ran out of the bedroom and to the front door. She got outside just in time to see Ryder driving off in her car.

"Dammit…" Cassie mumbled to herself. She shrugged and figured she would be gone for the night and went back inside. Cassie went back to the rom to turn out the lights and her gaze landed on the letter under her phone. Cassie thought to herself why in the world would a teenager leave their cellphone in the house if they were going out? She picked up the phone and opened the letter.

**I've gone to find him. If you won't tell me who he is, I'll find out for myself.**

**-Ryder**

"Shit…" Cassie cursed again staring down at the letter. This was bad. This was really really bad.


	2. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

**-One Week Later-**

"Can I get you something to drink, honey?" The waitress asked Ryder as she pulled out her notepad.

"Just water will be fine…" She mumbled.

"Are you waiting for somebody, kid?" The waitress continued. Ryder shook her head. The woman sighed and walked away to get her water.

Ryder slid off her jacket beside her onto the seat. She looked nervously out the window to the Dallas state sign posted in front of the highway diner. Sure she felt guilty for leaving Cassie like that, but she wasn't getting any answers sitting on her ass at home just waiting for them to come to her. She needed to make a move to find _him_, even if it killed her. Ryder sifted through her duffel bag and pulled out the "pay-as-you-go" phone. She had to dump her normal cell phone because she knew all too well that her mother had a GPS hidden inside of it. She had looked for it, and eventually found it inside the battery of the phone. She stuffed the temporary phone back into the bag and glanced over the menu. The only thing that looked remotely good was the double bacon cheeseburger. The waitress came back with her glass of water and took her order. She looked Ryder over once more and decided a paying customer was a paying customer and went back to the kitchen.

…

**-One Hour Later-**

Ryder rushed out of the diner leaving behind only a two dollar tip and paying a few dollars short of the bill. She got in Cassie's car and drove off down the highway. She was exhausted from driving. She'd been sleeping in the car for the past week. She could afford a lame motel, not that she was ecstatic for sleeping in a bed that hundreds of other people had slept in and done god knows what between those sheets, but she had no choice. She couldn't sleep in the car forever.

Ryder drove a few more miles until she hit the nicest and cheapest hotel she could find on the stretch of highway. She pulled into the parking lot and heaved a sigh of relief. Ryder grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and went to check in. She crept into her room, bracing herself for the appearances of big fuzzy things crawling around in the corner. She propped her bag up on the dingy couch and dropped her body onto the bed. Her muscles were sore from siting in the car for hours and she had callouses on her hands from squeezing the life out of the car steering wheel for hours at a time out of fear of being pulled over or caught.

Ryder's body was screaming out for relief from all this tension, but she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes and drift off to sleep. She looked at the phone on the motel wall. She was dying to call Cassie and apologize, but the anger she was harboring rose to the surface. Cassie had managed to keep her father a secret for the fifteen years of her life. Ever since Ryder could remember she'd always ask what her dad was like. Cassie had always managed to change the subject or come up with an excuse not to talk about him. All Ryder knew was that he moved around a lot for his work and that he had a brother. She didn't know his name or what he looked like. She didn't really know anything about him. And that pissed her off like crazy. Ryder turned onto her back and stared up at the broken ceiling fan. She sighed and wrapped herself in her jacket. She rolled onto her side and scrunched her body into a ball and finally managed to sleep.

**-The Next Morning-**

Ryder let the shower's cold water beat down on the top of her head and roll down her back. So many questions were shoving each other around in her head. One after another. Where could her father be? What does he look like? Who was he? What was his name? What would she even do if she met him? Too many answers were unknown and she was unable to answer any of them. She switched off the shower head and just stood there. She hated not knowing. She always felt this uncontrollable urge to know everything. It was more of a compulsion than an urge. Cassie always found that annoying. Ryder smiled to herself as she remembered the countless arguments with Cassie at the dinner table over facts she could write about in the town's paper.

"Room service!" A voice called from the motel room's door. Ryder quickly put clothes on over her wet body and rushed to the door. She poked her eye in the peep hole and to her relief it was indeed the motel maid.

"Can you come back later?" Ryder called through the door. She heard the maid sigh dramatically and curse in some other language under her breath before stalking angrily away. Ryder laughed to herself as she tied her curly hair back into a loose pony tail. She walked around the bed and pulled a manila folder. She sprayed out the papers over the coffee table in front of the television. She flipped it onto the new station for simple background noise. Ryder turned her attention back to the papers in front of her. She had her birth certificate. She'd lived in Missouri her entire life, but she was born in Dallas. Ryder's plan was to talk to the doctors is possible or even see records. That was her first lead. There was no father named on the birth certificate. She sighed and put her birth certificate away and stuffed the folder back in the bag. She slung her bag over her shoulder and left the motel room to check out. She walked to the motel lobby and looked through the yellow pages to find the hospital's address.


	3. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

"Dallas? There's a case in Dallas?" Dean exclaimed as he pulled the Impala into the hospital parking lot.

"Yea, Dean, there's a case here in Dallas. Why do you have such an issue with Dallas?" Sam questioned as he picked out his FBI badge from the glove compartment.

"I don't have an issue with Dallas, just it's all hot there, and nothing exciting happens." Dean complained. Sam rolled his eyes. "Just prep me on what the hell we're doing there." Dean concluded curtly. Sam sighed and leafed through police file to the coroner's report.

"There were three deaths in the last few weeks all within just a few days of each other. They were choked to death." Sam recited off the report.

"What's so strange about that?" Dean questioned taking the manila folder from Sam. He flipped through the pictures. The first victim died in his bed. The second died in the kitchen, and the third died sitting on the living room couch reading his morning paper. Dean continued reading the coroner's report. "So there were no marks on their necks except for the obvious broken necks."

"Yep, no finger prints left at any of the scenes or any DNA of any kind." Sam finished.

"What're you thinking? Vengeful ghost?" Dean prodded.

"I don't know. They've got no connections or any records that I can find in the FBI database." Sam said closing the file.

"Wait, you hacked the FBI database for backgrounds?" Dean said getting his badge ready.

"It's not that hard…" Sam trailed off. Dean smirked at his little brother's badassness.

"Then I guess we've got a case then…" Dena said with a dramatic huff.

"Just wake me up when it's my turn to drive." Sam said putting the papers back in his bag on the back seat. Dean turned his attention to the road and continued on the road to Dallas.

**...**

**-A Few Hours Later-**

Ryder had been sitting in the café across the street from the hospital for about two hours now. Her heart was pounding hard inside her chest about ready to explode from all the adrenaline. She wanted so badly just to walk inside the hospital and find the answers she'd been looking for the last two years behind Cassie's back. She just sat there at her table by the window and stared blankly at the white building. Her hands wouldn't stop quivering. Her ever shaking legs made her look like she was shivering out in the middle of a Massachusetts winter. Ryder looked at her waitress who was chatting away with a couple model looking guys in suits. Ryder rolled her eyes at her as she was pretty sure the waitress was just flirting with them. The guy with the short hair was definitely playing into the game she was playing with him. Ryder could see it from her table. The waitress was just trying to make the taller guy with the baby face jealous. Ryder rolled her eyes again. She paid the bill, grabbed her bag, and headed across the street.

"Can I help you, honey?" The desk nurse asked Ryder without looking up from the documents on her desk.

"Yea, I'm looking for Doctor Belinda Lentz. Does she still work here?" Ryder said, with her heart beating hard in her chest with just an ounce of hope. Her blood was still laced with nervousness.

"I think she's in today…do you have an appointment?" The nurse questioned her. She was obviously annoyed with Ryder's questions. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Her office is on the third floor room 301. If she's not there…you'll just have to wait there." She flashed Ryder a sarcastic smirk and returned her attention to her mesmerizing computer screen.

Ryder moaned a dramatic thank you and turned to go to the elevator. She stretched her arms across her chest as she waited for the elevator to reach her floor. The tip of her boots clicked against the off white tile as she waited impatiently for answers she may never get to hear. She was trying not to get her hopes up. She took in a deep breath and assured herself that nothing good could come out of this. She'd already hurt Cassie by leaving her. Suddenly out of nowhere, two men appeared behind her. Ryder turned around just enough to see their faces without looking like a whacko. They were the same Suits that were in the diner not that long ago. They stood loosely behind her whispering to each other about mumbo jumbo that sounded like bull. Ryder smiled to herself as the elevator arrived at her floor. The doors opened and she walked in with the Suits at her heels. She swiftly turned around to get a good look at the Suits. The short one was definitely attractive, but too much of a butch. She looked up at the taller model looking type Suit. He just looked too young.

"Which floor?" Ryder asked them breaking the strong silence.

"Basement, please." The tall Suit replied solemnly.

"This elevator is going up…" Ryder said slowly. She heard the shorter one curse under his breath.

"Sonvabitch…" The Suit murmured under his breath.

"Told you so…" The model boy teased. Ryder laughed quietly. They were fighting like siblings. The elevator finally stopped at her floor. The doors opened, but she couldn't move. Her legs suddenly lost all functionality. Her muscles froze and were glued to the tiled elevator floor.

"Isn't this your floor?" The tall one prodded her. Ryder shook her head. Her body began to shiver and her nerves were tingling, but she still couldn't move. Ryder felt the Suits' eyes on her as the doors closed again. The tall one pressed the basement floor button and the elevator travelled downward. It slowly reached the basement level and the Suits walked passed her into the morgue. The tall one patted her shoulder and whispered her good luck. He flashed a small smile her way as the doors closed and Ryder was all alone with her thoughts and nerves.


	4. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 4-**

"Fuck…fuck…fuckity fuck…" Ryder shouted aloud to herself as she stood in the elevator alone. The Suits had gotten to their business with no trouble. Why the hell couldn't she do that? Why the hell couldn't she just walk out of the damn elevator?

Ryder cursed again and took a few deep breaths. She pressed the button and waited. For a second time the elevator travelled to level three. Only this time, Ryder stepped onto the cold and bland tile floor. And again, her palms began to sweat and her legs locked into their positions. The elevator went back downstairs and Ryder just looked like a duck standing in the middle of a pond. She looked around as pregnant women waddled around with their bellies hanging over their feet and their husbands and partners helping them along. Ryder ignored the stares of judgment as she haphazardly made her way to the nurses' station to ask for Belinda Lentz.

…

**-Hospital Basement-**

"There were really no marks at all on the victims?" Dean questioned the coroner. He covered the body back up with the white sheet and pushed the metal drawer back into its slot.

"There was not one trace of evidence. Usually there's plenty of it, but on that body, or any of the bodies for that matter, there's no defensive wounds." The coroner stated. "You'd think that if someone were choking someone, they'd try to fight back."

"But if there are no marks on their necks, can you really be sure they were choked?" Sam questioned him further.

"Their tracheas were broken." The coroner continued. "Their lungs were so shriveled up and decreased in size from their lack of air, that there's no questioning that they were choked." He concluded. Dean and Sam shook the coroner's hand and walked back to the elevator.

"Well whatever we're looking for, is pretty pissed off…" Dean reasoned.

"There's no doubt about that, but question is why. These guys must have some connection to each other." Sam said racking his brain.

"Then you can do your FBI hacking thing, and I'll ask around town. A small town like this has to have a lot of gossip floating around." Dean finished. Sam nodded in agreement as the elevator arrived at their floor and they went to work.

…

**-Back in Missouri-**

"Where could she be, Cassie?" Audrey yelled. She was pacing around the house back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room.

"She'll come back, mom… She always comes back." Cassie assured her ushering her to the couch. Somewhere deep inside, she knew she was trying to convince herself too. Audrey shook her head in disbelief.

"How can you be so calm? Your daughter, my granddaughter, has been missing for a week, and you haven't even reported it yet!" She exclaimed angrily. Her heart was pounding and her blood pressure rising. "You're the head of the damn newspaper! Do something, for god sakes!"

"I know where she is, mom, and I promise you that she'll come back home soon." Cassie guaranteed her. Audrey ignored her optimism and continued to badger her.

"Then why haven't you gone to get her? She's your daughter! You're supposed to be looking out for her!" Audrey roared. She sat down in the chair across from Cassie and broke down.

"She's in Dallas, mom…" Cassie said reaching out to comfort her mom, but she shifted away out of her reach. Audrey looked up from the palm of her hands a shocked expression glued to her face.

"Oh my God, she's looking for him isn't she? She's looking for her father." The older woman questioned.

"That's what she said in the note she left me…" Cassie remembered.

"My god, Cassie, I told you this would happen! I told you to just tell her the entire truth, not just the pieces you though she would like to hear!" She exclaimed. "Did you even tell her father?" Cassie shook her head in shame. "Well, why the hell not?" Audrey yelled angrily. She paced around the room angrily as she pinched the bridge of her nose in obvious frustration. "You don't think now would be a good time to tell him he's got a daughter?"

"She's never going to meet him, mom, so please, please, just let this go." Cassie whispered. Her mother wasn't helping her hope Ryder would just give up and come home. Ryder was way too determined to just let something like this go.

"Fine, but she better come home in one piece, and that includes her heart." Audrey demanded before slamming the front door shut behind her.

Cassie dropped her body onto the couch. She buried her face in her hands. Her back arched as she tried to hold back the screams and the sobs burning holes inside her chest. Each breath burned her lungs. Every part of her body was aching to reach out for the phone and dial Dean's number. She still knew it by heart and that scorned her to her very core, but she couldn't call him. What Dean didn't know wouldn't hurt him and if Ryder didn't find what she was looking for, she'd come right home and let it go once and for all. But what would happen if she did find out? She'd never find him. "He moves around too much…" Cassie whispered, trying to reassure herself. "She'll never find him…She'll never find him…" Cassie repeated slowly to herself. She grabbed a pillow and tugged it towards her chest and squeezed it until there were crescent marks left in the cloth. She stared into space repeating the same phrase to herself over and over again until she fell into the couch and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone that has read, reveiwed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. **

**I appreciate everything. Please give me feedback on what can be improved and anything you'd want to see in future chapters. 3**

**~Jill**

**- (The Actual) Chapter 4-**

**-The Waiting Room-**

"Is there a Ms. Robinson here?" Dr. Lentz called from her office door. Ryder's head shot up quickly. She stood up from her chair in the hospital waiting room and stared at the older woman. She had her sandy brown hair held back by a handful of hair pins. There were few hairs left astray. She looked so put together. Belinda smiled at the young girl and ushered her into the office. Ryder sunk into the chair closest to the door. She looked around the office at the pictures of happy families covering the tame yellow walls. Her eyes glided to the pictures of a man and three kids on the table.

"So is there anything I can help you with? Belinda asked Ryder as she placed the clip board she was holding down on the desk. She folded her hands in front of her on the desk and her brown eyes looked into Ryder's. She smiled brightly and waited for answer.

"Um… I'm Ryder Robinson…my mom is Cassie Robinson…" Ryder began, but the smile on Belinda's face told her she had said enough.

"Cassie was one of my first patients at this hospital. I remember it like it was yesterday, she was pretty young though, around the age of fifteen." Belinda reminisced.

"I know, I'm her daughter, I just need to look at her file, if possible." Ryder interrupted.

"I'm sorry, sweet heart, but that's not possible. I need your mother's consent to let you read her patient file. It's just hospital policy." Doctor Lentz said locking it inside her file cabinet. Ryder sighed, and then a question popped into her head.

"Was there a man present, you know...during the whole…um… birthing process…?" Ryder asked slowly, her hope slowly rising again. This was her last chance to get answers.

"If you're asking if your father was present, I'm afraid he wasn't, or at least not that I was aware of." Belinda responded with a touch of sympathy in her voice. Ryder felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. He wasn't even there for my birth. He's a selfish bastard. She thought to herself. "I'm sorry…" The doctor began reaching out for Ryder's hand, but she pulled away.

"Thanks, I guess…" Ryder replied. She hastily picked up her bag from the carpeted floor and hurried down the hallway to the elevator and took the first one down to the first floor.

That doctor was her last hope, and the one that dashed all her hope to shit. Ryder threw herself to the back of the elevator. Her lower back hit the metal pole and a shot of pain rang through her body. She didn't even care. She had no idea where to go from here, that doctor was supposed to be the answer to everything. She was so naïve about this entire situation. Ryder dropped down to the floor and buried her face in the sleeve of her jacket. It smelled like home. She shook her head. She couldn't think like that. She couldn't go home, she'd come this far, there had to be some way to find her dad. There had to be. She didn't come this far just to turn back around.

…

**-That Night-**

"Find anything?" Dean greeted Sam as he walked through the motel room door. He dropped the McDonalds food bags on the table. Sam stared up at him for an explanation. Dean shrugged and plumped down in the seat across from Sam. "I had a craving for it…." Sam rolled his eyes and focused back on the case.

"So I think I finally found the link between all the victims." Sam said staring intensely into his laptop screen. Dean stood behind his brother stuffing the quarter pounder into his mouth. His cheeks puffed out as he listened for the information. Sam shook his head and pressed on. "So it turns out they all went to the same elementary school and all into middle school, then all of a sudden they all split up for high school."

"Isn't that kind of common? People always leave for high school." Dean commented.

"Well, that's not the case here. This school has a history of alumni that have been there since kindergarten. For a student, especially four at the same time to just leave and go to completely separate schools is unusual." Sam finished as he took a quick gulp form his Ronald McDonald cup of soda.

"Then I guess we're headed to the school." Dean said shoving the last of the greasy sandwich into his mouth.

**a/n**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I needed to set up the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**a/n:**

**Many thanks to everyone that has reveiwed, subscribed, and favorited this story. **

**And sorry I didn't post this sooner, but i appreacite your patience!**

**3**

**-Chapter 5-**

"Sam, I don't want to do this." Dean groaned as they roamed down the middle school and high school hallway looking for the principal's office. Sam rolled his eyes and ignored his brother's complaints. "You're more of a chick than I am!" Dean continued. "I can't be a damn school counselor!"

"Well that's who you are, Doctor Grayson." Sam said sarcastically. Dean flashed him angry eyes as they finally found the office they were looking for.

"Just go in and do the usual. I'll search the rest of the school for anything weird." Sam said, and with that he left Dean in front of the office door. Dean shrugged and puffed out his chest and walked proudly into the office. He tapped on the desk bell to ring for attention. The principal walked out from her office and ushered Dean inside.

"You must be Doctor Grayson." Principal Donovan said shaking Dean's hand firmly.

"Yes, I'm here to fill…umm…Ms. Lewis' position." Dean said sitting down in the cushioned chair. He stared at the woman in front of him. She was staring intensely at him. The turtle neck she was wearing was tightly fitted around her chest and neck. Dean felt like he was suffocating just looking at it.

"So, Mr. Grayson, here are your student files." Donovan said handing him a large stack of manila folders. Dean flipped through the files and recognized the last name of one of the students.

"One of these student's name sounds familiar." Dean said opening the file to get a better look.

"Yes, poor Charlie, his father died recently. It's been all over the news, and he's been taking it especially hard since the funeral a few days ago." Donovan stated. "You'll be seeing him later today. He's in your appointment book." Dean shot her a worried look.

"I didn't know I'd be starting today…" He trailed off.

"I hope that's okay. There are a few kids that need talking to." Principal Donovan reasoned. "I'm not sure what's going on, but some kids need help." Dean nodded wearily and walked out of the office with the stack of files in his arms. He followed the directions to the counselor's room and he dropped the folders onto the desk. He stared at the walls, plastered with pictures of brightly colored flowers and the couches decorated with stuffed animals. Dean's skin crawled. He quickly stuffed the toys into a crate and shut the lid.

Dean sighed as he sat down in the chair behind Lewis's desk. He looked around the small room and thought back to fifteen years ago. It'd been a long time since he'd seen this office. The principal and the counselor made him go there every day because of the fights he'd been getting into in high school. They thought he needed anger management. Dean laughed to himself, though considering, it may as well have been true. It had just been one of those weeks when Sam and their dad were just going at it. There was a lot of arguing, shouting, and insults being hurled left and right. Dean was just a sophomore and Sam was only in seventh grade, but Sam sure knew which buttons to push with their dad for sure. Dean let out an exhausted sigh and diverted his attention and thoughts to the computer screen to search Ms. Lewis's student files.

…

Ryder ran through the high school hallways searching for the principal's office. She managed to get her mother's file from Doctor Lentz's office. She sat down in a chair outside the principal's office and scanned over the papers again. Cassie started began school here in her freshman year, but then left in the middle of her sophomore. Ryder figured it had a lot to do with her getting pregnant. In the doctor files it was noted that she was talking to the school counselor to get guidance on how to handle teen pregnancy. That would be Ryder's first stop. She stood up from her chair and waltzed carelessly into the principal's office.

"Hi, can I help you, Ms..?" Principal Donovan began. Ryder stared up at the over bearing woman. She was so tall. Ryder kept her cool and let the lies flow.

"I'm Ryder Robinson. My mom, Cassie Robinson went here years ago, and I'm doing a report on her life for a paper I'm writing for school. Could you lead me to the school counselor's office? She told me how well she got to know Ms. Lewis." Ryder said. Her ego boosted on how well her lies flowed. It was more of her tragic flaw. Principal Donovan searched Ryder's eyes for reason to believe that she was lying, but she couldn't sense a hint of doubt in the teenager's words.

"I'll lead you to their office, but Ms. Lewis is out for the rest of the month, her replacement is here." Donovan warned.

"That's alright; all I need is her file to read for background information." Ryder said with a cheesy smile. Donovan mirrored her phony smile and led her to the counselor's door. "Thank you very much, Ms. Donovan. I appreciate your help." Principal Donovan nodded and walked back to her office leaving Ryder alone at the office door.

…

Sam walked up and down the empty hallways with his EMF reader in hand by the lockers. So far, he was having no such luck with finding anything suspicious in the school. He continued down the hall towards the school cafeteria and almost immediately the EMF reader began to scream. Sam stopped by the locker not too far from the cafeteria entrance doors. He turned to face the blue locker. Sam picked the lock and opened the door. The locker was barren and cold, but the EMF continued to go wild. Sam ruffled through the dust and cobwebs collected in the corner of the locker and his fingers touched the laminated plastic on an old school ID found on the top shelf. He pulled the card out and looked it over.

"Jake Austin. Freshman, class of 1974." Sam read aloud from the card. "What the hell happened to you…?"


	7. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

"Dr. Grayson?" Ryder called through the office doorway.

"I'm in here." Dean yelled back. Ryder rounded the corner into the counselor's office. As soon as she walked into the room, she stretched her arms across her chest and stared Dean down.

"What's a Suit, doing in a school counselor's office?" Ryder asked with a smirk.

"Would you believe me if I told you this is my part time job?" Dean prodded. Ryder laughed and shook her head. "Well, then I guess I won't say that then."

"I thought FBI agents were a bit higher up on the food chain than a lowly school counselor." Ryder teased. Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's just some under cover gig." Dean retorted. It wasn't a complete lie. Dean stared her down. "Why the hell am I explaining myself to you?"

"Because, I could easily turn you in and report you to the actual feds." Ryder said flippantly.

"You wouldn't." Dean said staring her in the eye. Ryder shrugged and slid towards the file cabinet. Dean propped his feet against the metal drawers. Ryder sighed.

"Could you move your ten pound feet please? If you let me get on my way, I'll be out of yours." She said. She tried to move Dean's feet, but he wouldn't budge.

"What's your name, kid?" Dean asked her.

"Look, man, if we're calling each other nouns, I'm just here to get a file, if that's okay with you." She grumbled, very frustrated.

"Look, girl...err…whatever, I'm just doing my job and protecting the privacy of the kids here." Dean replied sarcastically.

"That's a bunch of crap. You and I both know that." The teenager responded. Dean smirked at her cocky attitude.

"Tell me your name and I'll let you have the file." Dean bargained. Ryder huffed. She uncrossed her arms and held them on her hips.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She rebutted. Dean nodded and gave in.

"I'm Dean." He answered simply.

"My name is Ryder." She answered. Dean dropped his feet and let her get her mom's file. She rifled through the manila folders and finally picked out her mom's name. She stuffed the folder into her bag and began to walk out of the office. She nodded a thank you to Dean and she stepped one foot out of the doorway, she bumped right into Sam.

"De…Doctor Grayson, could I talk to you for a second?" Sam said trying to keep up his and Dean's alias. Ryder laughed and looked back at Dean.

"So gigantor here is under cover too?" Ryder joked lightly. Ryder looked up at a clearly anxious Sam. She smiled and poked his arm. "It's cool, man. I promise that your secret is safe with me." Ryder laughed again and walked past Sam out the door and down the hallway.

"You told her?" Sam questioned his brother as he closed the office door. Dean waved his question away.

"She's seems like a good kid." Dean said closing the file cabinet with his foot.

"Sure, cause you know a lot of kids to compare her too." Sam grunted. Dean rolled his eyes and ignored his comment.

"You find anything in the hallways?" Dean asked the younger man changing the subject.

"There's a locker at the end of the hallway near the cafeteria. The EMF was going crazy whenever I got close to it." Sam answered as he sat down in the chair in front of Dean and crossed his legs.

"I already know you picked the lock." Dean added with a smug smile. Sam nodded. "You find anything useful?"

"The locker might as well have been empty, but then on the top shelf there was a school ID belonging to a Jake Austin, that dated back to 1970." Sam replied tossing the ID to Dean. Dean swiveled around and began to type into the computer.

"Wow…this kid went through some crap." Dean announced turning the monitor around to face Sam. Sam scooted closer to the monitor and read Jake's counselor sessions report.

**January 12****th****, 1970**

Jake Austin: 15, Class of 1974

Diagnosis: Bipolar disorder

Problems: Serious bullying from male and female classmates has resulted in Jake's hostility towards other people. Jake has reported beatings and harmful hazing and pranks. He has numerous bruises and burns to prove his accusations, but he refuses to give up the names of his attackers.

**March 5, 1970**

Jake Austin: 14, Class of 1974

Diagnosis: Clinical depression and bipolar disorder

Problems: The same treatment is continuing. Jake says things have gotten much worse. He is still staying silent about his attackers and refuses to give names or describe them. The abuse has now risen to burns and severe bruises on both his arms and abdomen. He has been to the hospital for two broken ribs. A new ting I have noticed is now that the beatings have gotten worse Jake has resorted to self-harm.

**February 23****rd****, 1972**

Jake Austin: 17, Class of 1974

Diagnosis: Clinical depression and bipolar disorder

Problems: Jake recently returned from a housing facility in California and seems to have resolved the issues with his classmates. He has stopped his self-harm and has become more open about his attacks, but he still refuses to tell me their names or describe the bullies.

"The counselor didn't say anything to the principal?" Sam asked with a disgusted look on his face. The kid went through some serious crap.

"Maybe she did, considering there's a two year gap between the second and third session." Dean responded. He turned the monitor around to face him and he scanned the rest of the file. "There's only one more session after the third one…then they just stop."

"There's no way a kid like that would just stop going to therapy, even if he was getting better." Sam concluded.

"Maybe he went to get more treatment at another loony bin?" Dean proposed. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Then the counselor would have said so in the report." Sam replied.

"We need to find out what happened to this kid." Dean finished. "Why don't you track down Jake's classmates and I'll see if they have any files in here." Sam nodded and left to do his hacking thing. Dean looked back at the metal drawers and wondered what name Ryder took out. He opened the documents on the computer to compare and began to go down the list. "O…P…Q…R…" Dean whispered to himself. He stopped in the middle of the r's. In an instant his throat swelled and he couldn't breathe. Cassie Robinson. "Why would she want her file?"

* * *

a/n:

Thank you all so much for the feedback. Everything means alot. And I'm so so so so so sorry it took me weeks to update. So please enjoy this chapter and I will try to continue updating sooner.

~Jill


	8. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7-**

Dean fell back into his chair and looked up at the ceiling. His thoughts scrambled around his brain, trying to think of reasons a random teenager would be looking for Cassie's file. Dean turned back to the computer screen and read Cassie's file. Dean clicked through multiple documents and finally reached her name. He clicked to open her file, but of course, like most things, it needed a password. Dean sighed and shut the computer down. He'd have to find another way to find out what was in Cassie's file and what the hell Ryder wanted it for.

…

**-In the motel-**

Ryder had the counselor's file papers spread across the bed. There were so many words, so many documents, it was overwhelming. Ryder hugged her legs to her chest as she leaned against the bed's headboard. She picked up the closest paper to her. It was a letter Cassie had written confessing what she'd done as a therapeutic way of letting go.

**Mom and Dad, **

**I know you guys always told me to be responsible and to think about the consequences of my actions, but this time I really screwed up and there's no way I can get out of this and there's no way you can fix this for me. I'm pregnant. I know you're both going to hate me and think I'm the worst daughter and all that. I really have no excuse. I know you want to know who the dad is; it's the guy I told you about. Dad, for the sake of telling you and mom being hard enough, please don't do anything drastic. I'm sorry for having put you guys through this, but I just hope we can push past this and move forward through the next few months. **

**Love, **

**Cassie**

Ryder held the letter to her chest as tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't even come close to imagine what could have been going through her mom's mind when she wrote that letter. Even back then she refused to give up who her dad was. Whoever the guy was, he must've done a number on her heart. Ryder wiped away the tears and put the letter back on the bed with the other papers. She read over the other files, there was still nothing to go on. She sighed and dropped backwards onto the bed. Ryder reached over and grabbed her phone from the motel nightstand. She stared at her phone as if it were a foreign object. She flipped it open and began to dial the all too familiar number and before she could take a breath someone had picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Cassie whispered through the phone. Ryder looked over at the clock as it flipped to 3:34 am.

"Mom?" Ryder whispered hoarsely. It'd been three weeks, almost a month, since she'd even heard her mother's voice.

"Ryder?" Cassie responded again, but this time she was much more awake. "Where the hell are you? I'm coming for you. I put a missing persons report out on you, please just come home. You have to let this go."

"I'm fine, mom, I promise, but I can't just let this go." Ryder argued. She heard Cassie sigh on the other end.

"We can find him together, just let me come get you, or just come home." Cassie worried through the phone line.

"I just want to know his name, mom, that's all I want." Ryder said. The long awaited sobs were building up in a knot in her throat. She wasn't sure how long she could hold them in if the only thing she was hearing was her mother's voice.

"Ryder, just come home and we'll talk about this." Cassie pleaded.

"I can't, mom. I love you." Ryder finished and she closed her phone.

…

Cassie sprang from her bed and grabbed her jacket from its hook on her closet door. She pulled it on along with the closest pair of shoes she could find. She grabbed her car keys and headed to the police department.

**-Fifteen Minutes Later-**

"I'm looking for the Alan Thomson." Cassie said to the young deputy at the front desk.

"Could I ask what this is concerning." He questioned her.

"I need help locating tracking a number of a missing person." Cassie replied.

"His office is the third door on the left." The deputy replied. Cassie thanked him and walked down the hall to his door. She knocked on the door and entered with her cell phone in hand, ready to find her daughter.

* * *

a/n: SO SO SO SO SO SOrry for the long time it's been since I've updated. I'm really working hard on school and college. Here's the latest and there will be another chapter soon.


End file.
